Is It Fate!
by InoueR0xO
Summary: A murderer is finally freed to kill. He will kill everyone like a wild animal. Inoue Orihime, is policewomen and she'll investigate this case.   "What is the meaning of this Kurosaki-kun?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hai Hai, attention please. This author wrote it with all her feelings, and she got inspired by this series "Castle" on 'Star World'. But she wrote it kind of differently. It will surprise you (Especially when it'll be the end) because it's tragedy. So stay tune, with this story and send this author lovely (or bad ones) feed-back. That's the only way she'll improve. Thank you for your concern.**

"Police, police," somebody screamed for help, "We need police in here, somebody."

Not so long after somebody screamed for help, the police arrived and started investigating the area.

"Hmmm, this sure is serious. Call the ambulance; we need to admit her in the hospital before she dies, and her blood hasn't dried out yet, I am sure that we can save her, and I am also sure that the murderer hasn't run far yet….I want Shinji-kun, Neliel-san, Grimmjjow-kun and Ulquoirra-kun to stay here and investigate this area, see if you can find anything. And Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Rukia-san, Toshiro-kun, and Hinamori-san come with me." Orihime said after investing.

Orihime had taken a lead of an honest, policewoman, she's tall, and she's fair, beautiful and lovely. Everyone adores her, due to her caring and lovely behavior towards everyone, but at times she also gets a bit furious at the murderer. She's got auburn hair, and it's long. Her eyes are grayish, but it will always shows you 'love', 'care' but 'sadness' as well. No matter from which direction you'd look in her eyes you'd still see the old, same 'love' , 'care' and 'sadness'. But everyone knows the reason, why she joined police?

She lost someone who she loved. She remembers that day when that incident took place. But she lost him. She just couldn't forget that deadly incident. And it hunts her, as if that incident got a narrator that narrates it, but in a torture tone.

That was when, she aim to be a policewoman. And she takes every single case really seriously let it be a "robbery" she still will.

"Hey taichou, do you really think that that murderer went this way?" asked Rukia to make sure; they caught that murderer without fail.

"Well yes!" Orihime replied

"How come are you so sure about that?"

"You see, the murderer could've gone this way because first we came from the opposite direction, so, he couldn't have gone that way. Secondly, I asked Hino-san and she told me that she saw him running this way, and she also told me, that he's tanned, tall, and he's got orange hair. What else do we need?"

"Oh, I almost always forgot this that this kind of information should also be gathered and you always ask this kind of questions."

"Cause it's really important too. And you should remember it as well, as it can always help you, and lead you to the murderer."

"Roger that!"

They have been running in that direction, when they came across a house on which they could see someone standing on the roof of that house.

"Hey, Orihime-san is that him, on that house, actually on the ROOF?" said Hinamori pointing to the house.

"Where, I can't see him?"

"ROOF! He's on the roof."

"Oh no!", commented Ishida.

"We got to hurry, he might suicide and we can't let that happen-"

"Well, why not? Don't you think it's better for us, if he suicides that way we don't have to catch him, and then we'll get rid of him too."

"No that is because if he suicides then, we won't know the purpose for why did he killed her, which he shouldn't have done. And there might could be someone-mastermind-doing all this. So, we got to stop him, and ask him. And catch the real culprit behind all this. This is important as well." Explained Orihime

"No wonder, officer Genruassaie shoes you as our leader." Said Rukia

"Yep, you got that right!" Sado said.

**Okay dokey that's it for today. I was actually bored when I was doing my biology homework, I so don't like Biology, and it's so boring which is why sometimes I wish to be a ROBOT. But that was the time, when this story snuck its way to my mind somehow, and I can't believe I actually managed to grasp the entire story, and write it all out. Ah, but tell me what do you think of my story.**

**Bad or good?**

**Just drop it with all your feelings, after reading this. I would very much appreciate that. Please, let me know what you think of it. This story will only have 3 or 4 more chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

"No wonder officer Genruassaie chose her as our leader"

"No offence!"

They found the murderer on the roof, that didn't surprised them because they almost every day see these kind of scene.

"Ulquoirra-kun, Grimmjjow-kun, Neliel-san, Sado-kun cover the front, the rest of you guys cover the back area. I'll go up, so stay here, if he does try to escape, then don't tell him get away, got it?"

"Roger" all of them replied looking really serious, and almost like soldiers.

She went up on the roof, to face the murderer and to arrest him. She thought it might be easy to walk on the roof, but she was incorrect. '_The roof was torn into pieces, it have no life now, that it's the same place where various weather battle took place. It burned to ashes, it shivers, it screams. But when we walk on it, or when we stand. It voice disappears as if; it says it wanted to be a part of floor too. But it is undecided, 'because it had no right to decide it, no matter what but now isn't that the same with this murderer. He had no right to snatch away someone's life, as if it depends on him whether that woman shall die or not?'_

She was holding a gun with both of her hands, and was pointing to his face as if she is ready to shoot, if he moves. But he didn't. It was like he wanted to get arrest but at that moment, he loaded his gun, and was in the position, that if you come any closer I'll shoot you. But Orihime didn't worry about it, she came closer and closer.

He lowered his gun; he knew it's no point now. She came closer to him, and this time what she saw surprised her, she didn't expect it to be. . . Ichigo. She couldn't see him before because of the darkness around them, only moonlight was shining upon them, so they couldn't get a good, full view of each other. When he saw her, he was shocked as well. He couldn't believe what he just saw. And then unconsciously, he called out for her, as if waiting for ages to say that word again, to see that face again, and to hear that mellow, sweet voice again.

"Inoue?"

"Kur- rrosa-saki-ku-n?" it took a minute or two for Orihime to realize who she just saw.

"Oi, taichou what are you doing up their? Arrest him!", shouted Grimmjjow.

She shook her head, and stepped closer to him, she handcuffed him easily, because Ichigo was still shocked, and he wanted to get arrest from what reaction he had, which she could tell.

"_He still smells the same, his orange hair, it had grown a bit, and he's grown taller. His voice hasn't changed either, but it seems to be a really torn voice. Like as if he hadn't talked in ages",_ Orihime thought.

When she brought him down, Rukia, Sado, and Ishida were surprised on seeing this. They couldn't believe that the person who once used to be really good at everything, cared about everyone, and used to be their friends and also they studied together in High School can now be the person, who would freely, carelessly, recklessly kill an innocent women. They knew there is a reason behind, there has to be one!

"What is the meaning of this?" Orihime asked Ichigo, when he was in the investigating room in police station.

He stared at her blankly.

"Well?"

Rukia asked, expecting him to say it now.

"It's . . . . . . ." after the long pause Ichigo replied, "nothing!"

"And you'd expect us to believe this, you punk murderer?" Neliel said rudely.

"it's nothing, it's just nothing"

Then Orihime told her companions that "It would be better if we'd leave him alone for a minute, we'll ask him later, but for now we got to check some other stuff"

All of them went out, and checked his bag which Ichigo had. They found something unexpected, and it seemed like, Ichigo being arrested was also in the plan..

**OK, now that's it. I am not sure if it's interesting or not? But one thing I am sure of is, that my grammar isn't good, you know even in our native language I don't pronounce and write well. Hehe you might find me disgusting now?**

**Anyway, leave a review after reading, even favorite/alerted are appreciated but I guess it would be much more good, and nice of you, if you'd leave a review, and tell me how was it?**


End file.
